


Habitue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [337]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's still stuck in kitten form and there's still no Gibbs. What's a little kitten to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts), [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [ShadowWolfsDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/03/2000 for the word [habitue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/03/habitue).
> 
> habitue  
> One who habitually frequents a place.
> 
> This is for jane_x80, RocketScientists, Appletini, magis, and ShadowWolfsDen who all seemed to enjoy the previous chapter.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), and [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Habitue

After multiple failed attempts to return to his human form, Tony was exhausted and the little black kitten curled up in a patch of sunlight for a nap. When the habitue of this house still had not returned after his nap, Tony knew there was something very wrong. He wasn’t sure what he could do in this form, but he knew he’d never forgive himself if he just lazed around Gibbs’ house waiting for Gibbs to return.

With that in mind, he left the house and headed for NCIS headquarters expecting Gibbs or the team to be there. While they wouldn’t recognize him, he was sure he would be able to get some clue as to what was wrong once he saw them. Of course, he hadn’t counted on how long it would take to get to NCIS headquarters in kitten form. 

Even his baby panther form would have been better than this useless form. At least his baby panther form had some power behind it’s legs and would be able to make decent time. Plus it was raining, so he was now soaked and he was sure he looked absolutely bedraggled given some of the women who cooed at him and tried to pick him up before he deftly avoided their arms and hands.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Abby. He knew she would eventually go to NCIS headquarters if she wasn’t headed there already. Mewing, he wound himself in and out of her ankles to attract her attention.

“Oh. You poor thing.” Abby cooed, picking up the absolutely soaked black kitten.

If Tony could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Abby's reaction was so predictable. Instead, he scrambled onto Abby's shoulder in search of a place he could comfortably settle without risking falling off as she walked.

“I should take you to a vet or a shelter.” Abby mused, knowing her apartment complex didn't allow animals.

Tony hissed in Abby's ear. 

“I can’t take you home.” Abby sighed at the unhappy kitten.

Tony hissed some more. 

Abby stared at the unhappy kitten not sure what to do with it or what it wanted. It had let her pick it up happily enough, but now it seemed to just be hissing unhappily.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
